LGBT
by CALIC0
Summary: [4 drabbles] cinta itu penuh LUKA, berisi banyak GANGGUAN. namun BERSAMA, satu TUJU bisa tercapai.


_Kumpulan drabble ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikomersialkan, menyindir, apalagi menyinggung. Bila ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan.  
Seluruh pemeran adalah milik Fujimaki-sensei._

_._

* * *

**\- L -**

"Lalu Riko-chan, setelah dari membeli ke toko buku, kita nonton ya. Ada film baru di bioskop yang katanya bagus sekali. Akari-chan sudah menonton. Dia sampai menangis saking romantisnya film itu."

Riko-chan, atau yang bernama lengkap Aida Riko, mengiyakan dengan mengangguk seadanya sambil sesekali mengunyah camilan yang tersebar berantakan di samping ranjang. Ia tahu ia tidak dapat mengatakan tidak pada Momoi. Gadis dengan rambut sepinggang sewarna permen karet itu salah satu manusia yang dikenalnya paling manja. Bila tidak dituruti, wah … bisa-bisa dia menangis.

"Moo~ Riko-chan kenapa cuma mengangguk. Sekarang begitu ya, malas-malasan menjawab iya. Huuh! Riko-chan pelit!"

Momoi mendengus, pipinya menggembung lucu. Ia memang manja, tetapi bukan berarti Aida tidak menyukai sisi kekanakannya tersebut. Bangkit dari posisi merebahnya, Aida menyeringai, mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian-

"Hahahaha, Riko-chan jangan kelitiki aku. Geli!"

"Salah Satsuki sendiri yang pura-pura marah begitu! Pokoknya rasakan jari-jari lihaiku ini. Hiat!"

Teriak, pekik, canda, serta tawa tidak dapat dibedakan lagi jenisnya. Suara keduanya pecah dalam ruang kamar bernuansa merah muda yang tak lebih dari 5x5 m tersebut. Tidak berhenti, tidak peduli, tidak kecuali oleh kepala sewarna Momoi yang menyembul masuk.

O-ow. Tingkah kedua siswa SMA tersebut ternyata telah mengganggu sang nyonya pemilik rumah, ibunda dari Momoi.

"Ayo … anak gadis jangan terlalu berisik. Tidak baik." Momoi dan Riko tersenyum pahit, malu juga dipergoki melakukan tindak konyol. "Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan air untuk mandi. Kalian mandi duluan ya, setelah itu makan malam."

Pintu ditutup. Dan, tawa yang tadi berhenti lagi-lagi meluncur, namun kali ini mesti ditahan.

"Hihihi, mandi, Riko-chan."

"Hayo, jangan aneh-aneh ya."

"Iya, iya." Kecupan singkat pun meluncur manis di sudut bibir Aida sebagai pertanda mengerti, seraya keduanya menuju kamar mandi di lantai satu.

Momoi dan Riko: sahabat – itulah yang tampak di permukaan.

.

**\- G -  
**

"JAHAT! KEJAM! KENAPA? Kenapa baru menjelaskan semuanya sekarang? Di saat aku sudah— Uhh…"

Momoi tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Pikiran bercabang, hati pecah belah. Air mata tumpah selayaknya bejana kaca penuh air lalu bocor terlempar sebongkah batu. Ia sakit, patah hati sejadi-jadinya. Momoi benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilontarkan Kuroko. Mulut Aomine yang sedari awal terkatup tak membuka semakin meningkatkan kadar deritanya.

"Maafkan kami, Momoi-san. Kami selalu mencari celah untuk menjelaskan. Kami tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. Dan kami rasa inilah saat yang—"

"Saat kalian tahu kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Dai-chan BUKAN sebagai teman kecilku? Saat aku-"

Tangisan Momoi kini tergradasi oleh teriakannnya sendiri. Penuh pilu yang ia lontar dan ciprati ke segala lubuk hati. Aomine yang terkadang cuek tidak sampai hati melihatnya. Ia bangkit, melepaskan tangan Kuroko dari genggamannya. Diraihnya tubuh gadis yang masih bergetar tersebut, dipeluk erat, dielus lembut, berusaha menenangkan.

Nihil. Dekapan hangat Aomine membuatnya kian hancur. Akan tetapi, Momoi tahu ia hanya mampu mengalah. Ia harus berusaha menerima kenyataan demi kebahagian dua pemuda paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Maafkan kami, Satsuki," bisik si kulit gelap mengecup puncak kepala Momoi. "Maafkan aku dan Tetsu karena saling mencintai. Maafkan kami karena sekarang kami lebih dari sekadar cahaya dan bayangan."

.

**\- B -**

"_Halo, Akashi-kun, sudah makan malam?"_

"Ah, Riko? Iya, aku sudah makan malam dengan Shinji tadi."

"_Koganei-kun? Dia menginap?"_

"Benar. Ada tugas yang harus kami selesaikan malam ini. Kebetulan Shinji satu bahasan denganku, jadi aku ajak dia menginap di rumah."

"_Oh…"_

"Riko sendiri, sudah makan malam?"

"_Sudah. Papa yang hari ini masak."_

"… Syukurlah."

"_Ah! Apa maksudnya syukurlah? Mengatai masakanku aneh lagi?"_

"Aku tidak mengatakan masakanmu aneh, Riko. Hanya .. sedikit berbeda."

"_Kata-kata Akashi-kun tidak menghiburku. Kamu sama saja dengan yang lainnya."_

"Setidaknya aku tidak sampai pingsan."

"_Iya sih, tapi tetap saja... Eh, hari Minggu jadi pergi kencan? Biar nanti aku masak-"_

"Tentu saja kita jadi kencan. Tetapi aku harap kamu tidak repot-repot masak. Kita beli saja."

"_Tuh kan…"_

"_Hahaha."_

"_(Riko-tan, papa masuk ya) Jangan masuk kamar anak gadis sembarangan! (Aw! Riko-tan galak sekali. Masa melempar Papa ganteng dengan bantal?) Biar! Ah, maaf teriak-teriak Akashi-kun. Papa seenaknya masuk kamarku."_

"Iya, aku bisa mendengarnya."

"_Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya. Sudah malam. Selamat tidur."_

"… Hanya selamat tidur?"

"_Eh? Ah … ehem! Selama tidur, Akashi-kun sayang. Mimpi indah."_

"Ya, selamat beristirahat juga, Riko _hime_."

Klik.

Iya, selamat malam, wanitaku tersayang, Aida Riko—

Juga…

"Akashi, lama sekali di kamar mandi. Kamu tidak tertidur kan?"

Tap tap tap

"Maaf, peutku sakit. Ayo kita tidur."

Cup.

Ya, selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat juga, lelaki tersayangku, Koganei Shinji.

.

**\- T -**

Aku kotor. Aku adalah pendusta. Aku telah membohongi seseorang yang paling kucinta. Tidak seharusnya aku berada si sampingnya. Tidak sekarang, kemarin, apalagi besok. Pembual sepertiku seharusnya mati saja, sebelum rasa yang telah tumbuh kian berkembang.

Aku tahu pengorbananku sangat besar demi mendapatkan dia. Tetapi, jalan berliku yang telah kulalui … seharusnya sejak awal tidak kuambil. Ini salah, tetapi juga benar. Aku ingin egois demiku sendiri. Seluruh keringat, darah, lembaran uang, waktu, semuanya, seharusnya tidak kukorbankan bila pada ujungnya akan menyakiti dia.

Apakah aku masokis? Atau justru aku sadis? Menghalalkan cara untuk menyenangkan hatiku, untuk mendapatkannya tertunduk sedih, malu pada pasangan hidupnya, pada istri- hahaha, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku ini istrinya. Payudaraku berisi silicon, kelaminku dirakit ulang, hormonku ditambah, kromosomku tetap XY.

"Shigehiro-kun, maafkan aku membohongimi selama ini. Aku- hik, bila sudah sedia aku akan menandatangani surat cerainya."

Rambut cokelat sebahu yang dengan susah payah kupanjangkan kini melepek. Tidak lagi lembut untuk dibelai oleh dia. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Rasa-rasanya maafku sejuta kali pun tidak akan membuatnya luluh.

Aku penjahat. Aku pendusta. Aku pembohong. Aku tidak pantas mencintainya lagi. Dia patut melepas perasaan cintanya padaku. Dia berhak membuangku dari hidupnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang mampu memberinya keturunan. Bukan sesosok tak jelas sepertiku.

"Aku tidak akan repot-repot menyiapkan surat cerai untuk kita."

"Eh?"

Ke-kenapa dia masih mau memelukku begini? Pelukan yang hangat, penuh sayang dan perlindungan. Aku- tidak pantas mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang telah aku kibuli.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kouki. Tidak peduli kamu apa atau siapa, yang aku tahu mantan Furihata Kouki ini adalah pasanganku kemarin, hari ini, besok, dan selamanya. Jujur aku syok, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mencintaimu, kamu juga mencintaiku makanya melakukan ini, kan? Jadi," aku semakin terheran dengan kecupannya di keningku. Dia tidak sedang mencandaiku, kan? "daripada memikirkan surat cerai yang tidak akan pernah aku kirimkan untukmu, sebaiknya kamu bersiap untuk menandatangani surat pengadopsian anak. Bagaimana?"

Air mataku tumpah, membasahi dada dia, belahan jiwaku.

Aku jahat. Aku pembohong. tapi aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Jadi … boleh kan kita bersatu?

.

cinta itu penuh **L**UKA, berisi banyak **G**ANGGUAN. namun **B**ERSAMA, satu **T**UJU bisa tercapai.

.

* * *

**Pojok CN:** L (lesbian), G (gay), B (bisexual), T (transgender), dan sepengetahuan aku masih ada I (intersex), dan Q (queer). Tapi berhubung khawatir malah jadi belajar kedokteran+psikologis, jadi kutiadakan 2 poin terakhir. Makasih sudah mampir XD

**LGBT © cnbdg1903152113**


End file.
